


Sonic: Multiverse

by MinibossGapsule



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinibossGapsule/pseuds/MinibossGapsule
Summary: When Sonic the Hedgehog is cast into a mysterious void, he must team up with alternate dimension versions of himself to escape it. But, before they can do that, a strange entity approaches them and requests their help with defeating a multiversal being, one that is threatening all of space and time. Can the Sonics beat this immense threat before all they know and love is destroyed? Find out now!
Kudos: 5





	1. Just Dropping In

**SONIC: MULTIVERSE**

A blue object zipped down the grass-covered path, leaving only a trail of dust behind it. It rolled into a ball and accelerated forward, all at the speed of sound. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, world-renowned hero and lover of all things speedy. It was a warm summer evening, and a gorgeous sunset was on the horizon. He turned his head to look at the sparkling ocean water, admiring the natural beauty.

“Man, what a time to be alive. It’s summertime, the sun’s setting, and Tails probably has some good dinner ready at home! I sure am lucky!” The hedgehog thought.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by a deep rumbling of the ground. It seemed as if the entire planet was moving. Sonic screeched to a halt and looked around. The formerly serene palm trees were now shaking violently, coconuts falling from their secure spots. Then, as suddenly as the earthquake had begun, it stopped. The trees ceased their incessant shaking, and the ground stopped heaving and rolling.

“What was that? It couldn’t have been good. Maybe it’s Eggman’s doing!” Sonic said.

He dashed forward at high speed, leaving afterimages of himself in the air. Just as the hedgehog was about to make it to the main road of his house, a large black and purple portal opened up behind him. It began to absorb chunks of the ground. Checkerboard patterned rocks floated into the air and were cast into the dark hole. Sonic looked behind him, bewildered. In that split second of distraction, the blue hedgehog’s body was snagged by the gravitational forces of the portal. No matter how hard he tried to resist it, he couldn’t run fast enough to escape. His sneaker-clad feet lifted off the ground, and the hedgehog was cast into the void. He cried out, but no one heard. The effects of being thrown through time and space proved to be too much for Sonic’s body to handle, so he blacked out. The portal disappeared, and with it, the legendary hero. 

When Sonic finally came to, he was laying on the ground. It was made of cold, hard metal, which chilled his skin through his fur. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with a pair of feet. They were clad in red sneakers, with a white strap over their middles. 

“Hey, are you alright? That was quite the nasty fall you took,” said the mysterious person.

He tapped his foot impatiently and sighed. 

“Boy, you sure are lucky I was around when you came down. I’ll play with you some other time…”

Sonic saw the red shoes walk away, and eventually out of sight. After that, he blacked out once more. 

It seemed like it had been hours. Maybe it had been, or maybe it was a few days. All Sonic knew was that he was no longer on his home planet, and he needed to know how to get back. His eyes opened up, and he blinked twice. He seemed to be on some sort of table. The table was cold and made of metal, just like the floor. Sonic sat up and rubbed his head. There was a bruise there, probably from when he impacted the ground. Looking to his left, he was shocked to see what looked like a mirror image of himself, sitting on a chair, reading a book.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You’ve been out for a while. Good to see you’re not dead.”

This other person, another blue hedgehog, looked almost exactly like Sonic. Even down to the red sneakers, this other guy was a near-lookalike.

“What? Where am I? Who’re you?” Sonic asked.

The other guy stood, closed his book, and placed it on the chair. He folded his arms and smiled smugly.

“I don’t know where we are, and I don’t know how to get out. But, we’ll need your help to find an exit. The name’s Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.”

He extended a hand to shake.

Sonic grabbed it and shook, skeptically.

“I knew it. You must be some sort of doppelganger. My name’s Sonic, too. And you said ‘we’? There’s others? Take me to them!”

The other Sonic waved a hand.

“Doppelganger? You mean, like a copy? No, you don’t get it. I am you from another dimension. My full name is actually OVA Sonic the Hedgehog. I don’t know what the OVA part stands for, but I’m told it means something super important. But, enough about me. As far as I’m aware, your designation is Modern Sonic. Quite an on-the-nose way of naming you, eh? Anyway, the others sure are gonna be glad to see you! And, fair warning, they might shock you a little bit.”

OVA Sonic started to walk away, clearly proud of his little info dump, but Modern Sonic was still confused. His brain had trouble processing this new information. He still didn’t know where he was or why he was there.

“Hey, you comin’? We don’t have all day!” OVA Sonic said.

Modern Sonic jumped off the table and followed his smaller counterpart to wherever they were headed. He wondered what the others would be like. 


	2. Seeing Double... er Decuple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sonics are approached by a Dimensional Sentinel, who asks for their help.

**Seeing Double...er Decuple?**

As it turned out, OVA Sonic was quite the fast little guy after all. His small stature might’ve deceived you, but he really wasn’t someone to be reckoned with. Even Modern Sonic had trouble catching up to him.

“Hey, OVA Sonic, could you maybe take it easy on the gas? I’m barely catching up!” Modern Sonic complained.

OVA obliged and slowed down a bit.

“So, how long have you been here? A day? Two days?” Modern asked.

The smaller hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

“I couldn’t tell you. I lost track of time after the first week.”

Modern Sonic’s eyes widened in shock and horror.

“You mean I could be stuck here for a week at least? But, I can’t be away that long! It won’t be much longer before Eggman shows up again!”

OVA Sonic sighed deeply.

“I hate to say it, but I gave up a long time ago. I ran the perimeter of this place three times over, no dice. We’re lucky they even feed us down here. Three times a day, food just mysteriously pops up from a pedestal hidden in the floor. At least the others are considerate. If they weren’t, let’s just say I might not still be here today.”

Modern Sonic grimaced at the mental image of the story that OVA Sonic just told. It was a cruel photo. 

In front of the two speeding spike balls, was a group of other people, sitting in a circular formation. Modern Sonic could barely make out one of the people in the middle with a guitar in his hand, strumming away.

“There they are. Now, before you get to meet them, you might wanna brace yourself for a load of conflicting personalities. I’ve grown numb to it by now, but newbies like yourself might not be able to handle it. Let’s go.”

OVA Sonic walked ahead of Modern Sonic and cleared his throat. The person in the middle, another hedgehog, stopped strumming his guitar. Every singing voice instantly silenced. 

“Hey, you guys. Long time no see. This here is Modern Sonic. He’s our newest addition, and he might be able to help us find an exit. Be nice to him,” he finished with a half-baked smile.

Modern Sonic waved at the group and laughed sheepishly. What OVA Sonic said was right, Modern Sonic would be shocked about this group. They all looked like him. Some were taller than others, some were skinnier, some were more athletic-looking and some wore accessories. But they all looked like him.

One of them stood up. He was quite tall and really skinny. His quills were long and his feet were large. 

“My, that was a pretty snazzy performance there, OVA,” said the hedgehog. He turned and spoke to Modern Sonic next.

“I’m Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can call me ‘06 Sonic. The number’s kinda weird, but I’m pretty sure you got it all figured out.” 

Modern Sonic shook his hand and chuckled. He seemed friendly enough. He sat on a bench next to 06 Sonic and faced the person in the center of the circle. That hedgehog was short with droopy spines, green eyes, sharp teeth, and a long pointy tail. His shoes were quite unique. They were definitely more foot-shaped than normal, and both of them had a deep divot on their undersides, lined with white stripes.

“Welcome, newcomer! I’m known as Adventure Sonic, and it’s cool to meet ya! These guys here are Boom Sonic, Classic Sonic, Riders Sonic, SatAM Sonic, Fleetway Sonic, and last but not least, Archie Sonic!” 

As Adventure Sonic pointed out every other hedgehog, they raised a hand, probably a gesture meaning hello.

“We’ve been here for weeks, and we have no idea how to get back. WILL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST LET US OUT?!” Fleetway Sonic yelled. He pounded the ground with his fist.

Just as he did that, a section of the wall slid open, revealing a bright white light and a silhouette of a person. 

“Of course. But first, I beg all of you for help.”

The silhouette moved and came into the main room. She was a gorgeous looking violet-furred cat, with gold eyes, a small black nose, and four plumes of dark purple hair done up in a ponytail. Immediately, Riders Sonic and Archie Sonic stood at attention, instead of slouching like they normally would.

“Whoa lady, you’re fine. What’s your name?” Riders Sonic asked.

06 Sonic gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

The woman just sighed and shook her head.

“My name is Blaze the Cat, and I am a Dimensional Sentinel. All of you have been brought here by me. I urgently need your help.”

Fleetway Sonic snorted and laughed.

“Ah come on, you mean to tell me you couldn’t have just made a phone call instead of like, kidnapping us? Gimme a break!”

Blaze was losing her patience.

“I brought you here in person to prevent you from saying no. You see, the situation is dire, and I can’t accept no as an answer right now.”

Immediately, the group of Sonics began bickering and conversing amongst each other. The din of a room full of hedgehogs was irritating to say the least.

Blaze snapped.

“Alright, enough! Everyone, be quiet! Let me tell you what’s going on.”

The Sonics stopped talking and sat attentively.

“Thank you. Now, this dimension and all those that are connected to it are in grave danger. There is a rogue entity roaming around space-time, wreaking havoc in dimension after dimension. None of the other Dimensional Sentinels have been able to organize a proper retaliation effort, so this entity’s rampage has gone unopposed for a long time. 

This is where you gentlemen come in. You are the multiverse’s last hope for survival. Each of you has accomplished feats that should’ve been impossible to achieve, yet you managed to do it. I need all of you to work together and destroy the entity for good. If you manage to do it, you will be the heroes of the multiverse. If you fail, everything you know and love will be destroyed. Are you up for the challenge?” Blaze concluded.

It didn’t take much convincing to get all the Sonics on board. Blaze breathed a sigh of relief as she began to discuss a proper plan.


	3. The Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze the Dimensional Sentinel takes the Sonics to her home base to discuss a plan.

Riders Sonic, being the inconsiderate horndog that he was, continued to heckle the innocent cat. 

“Hey, Miss Blaze, you got a boyfriend? I’m sure I’d make a much better boyfriend than him. Why don’t you gimme a chance to… let’s just say, prove myself?”

Blaze looked at him with a look of disgust on her face.

“No, I do not have a boyfriend. It is a grave violation of the Sentinel Laws to get into a relationship with a mortal. And even if I could, I wouldn’t want one with you,” she huffed.

Riders frowned and mumbled words under his breath.

“Alright, Sonics. Follow me through this door, and we’ll devise a plan.”

Blaze walked through the brightly lit door that she had emerged from, and beckoned the rest to follow. Being a true daredevil, Adventure Sonic was the first to go through. The others lagged behind, waiting for confirmation that it was safe.

“Alright! Come on through, you guys! This place is tight!” said the voice of Adventure Sonic.

Everyone else followed through, and the door disappeared from sight.

The Sonics reappeared in a large, technologically advanced room. There was a row of computers on one wall, each displaying a screen showing the logo of the Dimensional Sentinels. In the center of the room, was a table with various electrical components strewn about.

“Whoa, what’s this room? It’s way past cool!” said SatAM Sonic. 

He zipped around the whole room, pulling out drawers, rifling through papers, and clacking on computer keyboards.

“It would seem that Mr. SatAM Sonic is quite eager to get going. I admire the energy you have, but we need to discuss the plan first. Please, everyone, take a seat,” Blaze said. She gestured to a group of office chairs with wheels.

All of the Sonics took a seat and gathered around. 

Blaze turned on the main computer and navigated to a strange-looking map.

“This is a map of the multiverse. As you can see, there are 15 universes in existence, all connected to each other. The ten universes that you all are from have managed to escape destruction by a hair. These other five, however, have been wiped from existence by the entity. 

I propose an infiltration operation in which you all join up in groups of two and enter the entity’s home base. It won’t be easy, and some of you might even get hurt in the process, but I assure you, it’s worth everything,” Blaze concluded.

The Sonics took time to contemplate the relatively simple plan.

“Well, I dunno about you guys, but this plan seems watertight. I’m game if you are! I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve that’ll make sure this goes off without a hitch!” said 06 Sonic. 

He smiled mischievously.

Fleetway Sonic raised a gloved hand and cleared his throat.

“If we’re going directly to this entity’s base, what happens if his henchmen corner us? Is there a no-killing rule?” he asked.

The other Sonics looked at him with quizzical expressions on their faces. 

“Killing? We’re gonna be killing people? I-I don’t think I wanna do that,” said Boom Sonic.

His bottom lip twitched and his leg bounced. All of this was clearly getting to him.

Blaze interjected.

“No, we shouldn’t have to go that far, if the plan goes our way. If things go south, do whatever you have to do to survive. The entity is very powerful, and no one Sonic can destroy him on their own. His henchmen are some of the most feared beings in the universe. Most of them are intergalactic criminals. Murderers, terrorists, arsonists, you name it. If any of you fall to them, fight back as best as you can. If they get to you after that, you won’t have a chance,” Blaze said solemnly.

“If there aren’t any further objections, how about we team up already? I’ll take Modern Sonic, show him the ropes,” OVA Sonic piped up. He seemed to be the one most accustomed to this way of fighting for his life.

Blaze scratched her chin while she surveyed the group.

“I’m aware that none of you know each other that well, so I’ll pair you up according to your skills in battle.”

Pointing to each hedgehog, she called out a pairing.

“Classic Sonic and Adventure Sonic, Riders and Fleetway, 06 and SatAM, Boom and Archie, and of course, Modern and OVA. Each of you are a team. Look out for your partners, and make sure you record everything you see with these…”

Blaze reached into a compartment behind her and extracted ten electrical chips, each one shaped as a symbol that corresponded to each of the Sonics. She placed one on the chest of each hedgehog.

“These chips have tiny cameras inside of them, and they can record your biodata. Each one is small enough that you won’t even notice it. Make sure that they never leave your body. That way I can track how you’re doing. With that said, I release you.”

As soon as Blaze stopped speaking, five white portals appeared in the center of the room, supposedly for each pair to step through. 

“Wait a minute. You’re not joining us?” asked Archie Sonic.

Blaze shook her head.

“Unfortunately, I cannot. As per the Sentinel Laws, we Sentinels are not permitted to engage directly in the quarrels of mortals. I am stretching the rules as it is, calling on you guys to help, but the situation is dire enough that I think I can get by with just a warning,” she smiled weakly.

Just as the Sonics were about to enter their respective portals, Blaze stopped them.

“Before you go, I must do one more thing.”

She walked up to each waiting hedgehog and placed a kiss on their cheek.

“That was a blessing from me. May Chaos be with you!”

And with that, the Sonics were off, headed to a destination in which some of them might not ever escape.


	4. Operation Multiverse Kicks Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze the Dimensional Sentinel sends the Sonics in groups of two to the entity's planet, with the hope that they can infiltrate his base and defeat him.

**Operation Multiverse Kicks Off!**

Riders and Fleetway were the first to enter their portals.

“Cmon, dweeb. We don’t have all day,” Fleetway growled. He clearly wasn’t exactly excited about his partnership choice.

“Hey, I’m just as bored as you are, but you don’t hafta insult me every step of the way, you jerk,” Riders retorted.

Fleetway smirked.

“You think you’re hot stuff? Well let’s see how ya handle this!”

The two hedgehogs’ voices disappeared as they stepped through their portal.

Next up was 06 and SatAM.

“You ready, dude?” 06 asked his partner.

“I was born ready! This is gonna be way past cool!”

SatAM ran through the portal at full speed, followed by 06 who wagged a finger at the remaining group before he evaporated from sight.

The next group to leave was Classic and Adventure.

“Alright, leave this to me, got it? Don’t want you getting hurt out there! Wahoo!” exclaimed Adventure Sonic as he jumped through the gateway. 

Classic, who still remained mute, revved up a spin dash and followed his teammate through. They instantly vanished.

After them came Boom and Archie.

“Let’s hope everything goes according to plan. If I die, tell Amy I lov-WHOA!!”

Boom Sonic’s speech was interrupted by Archie, who shoved him into the portal.

“Alright, alright. Enough with the speeches. Let's just get outta here!”

He stepped into the portal with a wave of a hand.

The only people left were OVA and Modern.

“You ready, kid? I don’t know what’s gonna be on the other side, but whatever it is, I’m sure we can take it head on!” OVA said.

Modern Sonic shifted on his feet.

“Yeah, let’s do this. Thank you, Miss Blaze. We won’t let you down,” he said to the awaiting cat.

And with that, the remaining hedgehogs left the Sentinel headquarters, and traveled through the portal. The inside of it was trippy to say the least. The walls of the gateway itself seemed to be made of millions of stars and galaxies, and a weird looking green light illuminated the entire thing. The air inside was stuffy and warm, and it smelled strangely familiar.

“This sure is a trip, isn’t it? I’ve never experienced anything quite like this before…” said OVA. He looked around, all the while being launched forward by the gravitational force of the portal.

As sudden as the environment in the portal appeared, it disappeared, and Team Modern-OVA found themselves on a weird planet. The sky was red, with black clouds and almost no sign of life to speak of. The ground was pockmarked with craters.

“Is this the entity’s planet? It doesn’t look like it should even support life!” Modern said.

OVA Sonic shrugged and walked around.

“I think it might be the place we’re supposed to be. Let’s take a look around and see if we can find anything of interest,” he said as he climbed to the top of a nearby rock formation.

He squinted and held a hand above his eyes. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but desert and a few almost-dead bushes.

“Hey, Modern. Check this out.”

Modern stepped up next to OVA Sonic and squinted as hard as he could. He could barely see anything of importance. Just as he was about to give up the search, he spotted a huge plume of dust in the air. He didn’t know where it had come from, but he did know that it was the best place to go if the two of them wanted to find any action.

“Wait up. I see something out there. A plume of dust. Smoke, maybe? That seems like a good place to head.”

OVA Sonic nodded and playfully punched Modern’s shoulder.

“You’re getting good at this. Let’s go.”

The two of them sprinted from their spots and tore across the field at breakneck speed. The sand below their feet constantly shifted, which wasn’t good for keeping up a steady pace, but they managed. After about two minutes of running, they finally arrived at the site of the dust plume. It was much thicker than they had anticipated, and the air was choked with it. Through the dust, they could barely see a thing.

“Stay near to me! We don’t wanna get separated in all this!” OVA Sonic told Modern. He nodded and tensed himself. His quills stood on edge.

Suddenly, OVA Sonic began to sneeze. Over and over again, his loud ‘achoos’ were heard.

“What’s wrong? Is the dust too much for you?” Modern asked.

OVA waved his hand.

“We’re in danger here. I dunno how, but whenever I start sneezing like this, it means that I’m in trouble. And as you can probably tell, whatever it is, is big.”

As soon as OVA had finished that sentence, the ground shook. This time, however, it wasn’t a steady rumble like an earthquake. It was sudden jerks, almost like footsteps. A large black shadow appeared through the veil of dust, and it creaked and groaned as it stepped.

“What in the name of Chaos is that? We gotta move!” OVA said.

He quickly grabbed Modern’s hand and ran to the side, putting as much distance from the monster as possible. Then, a large metallic hand slammed down in front of him, almost crushing the both of them. OVA turned around and ran in the opposite direction, but the same thing happened.

“What’s it doing?” he asked himself.

The monster reared up on one foot, and brought the other crashing down. It looked like the end for our two hedgehog heroes. They closed their eyes, and waited for the release of death. 

But it never came.

Modern Sonic opened his eyes. He was still alive? How? He looked up and saw another person there! They had held back the giant foot and saved both of them. It was Archie Sonic, looking quite disheveled.

“Hurry up and get out of there! I’ll handle the robot!” he shouted.

Modern Sonic obeyed and grabbed OVA’s hand, dashing from their previous spot.

“Thanks, kid. You saved my bacon,” said OVA Sonic. 

He coughed and spat blood.

“Agh, that dust must’ve been tearing me up inside. Despite my knowing better, I think we should help Archie with this one. He’s only one guy, and that’s not enough.”

OVA Sonic struggled to his feet. He wheezed and hacked, but he was up.

Archie Sonic and the giant robot had begun to engage in fierce combat. The hedgehog moved at super speeds, and dodged the robot’s attacks with ease. He jumped up and twisted his body around, one foot extended. It struck the outer shell of the robot with a sickening crunch, and a dent appeared. Modern Sonic sped over to the scene of the fight. He looked around, but couldn’t see Archie. 

Occasionally, a blue blur would appear in his sight, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again. Modern Sonic couldn’t even keep up with his speed. He was too quick to see with the naked eye. The robot was getting itself turned around in an attempt to hit the speeding hedgehog. Most of the time, he missed by a wide margin, but some lucky attempts managed to score a near miss.

“I can’t even see him! What kind of speed is this? It’s unheard of!”

Modern Sonic spectated the fight from afar, mouth agape with incredulity.


	5. The Sonics Show Their Power!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Sonic shows up and saves Modern and Toei's lives. But the celebration was short-lived, because somebody's partner has gone missing.

**The Sonics Show Their Power!**

Archie Sonic continued his unrelenting attack on the huge robot. Its’ metal shell had large dents and blemishes all over it, and the entire thing was beginning to crumble. The super speedy hedgehog dashed in and out of sight, each time slamming the robot with his entire body.

“Modern! Get Toei and yourself outta here! You’re getting in the way!” Archie yelled from above.

The robot's giant fist came flying at him, but he dodged it in the nick of time.

“No! I want to help you! I can fight, too! Just watch me!” Modern shouted back.

He leaped into the air and landed on the huge automaton’s shoulder, taunting it.

“Nyah nyah! You can’t get me! I’m too fast!”

The robot once again fell for the trick, using its fist to try and crush Modern Sonic. He dodged by a wide margin and in the process fooled the bot into damaging its own arm. 

The robotic limb sparked and fell off, crashing to the ground below. Modern Sonic then sped down to the ground and swipe kicked the robot’s legs. They buckled underneath it and it collapsed, no longer operational. 

“Hey, good work. I underestimated you,” said Archie.

Modern Sonic laughed sheepishly and rubbed his arm.

“Yeah, you did great out there!” Toei said to Modern as he slowly walked up to him.

“As for you,” Toei said, “Where’s your teammate? Boom, was it?”

Archie Sonic shrugged and rubbed the underside of his nose.

“I dunno. He kinda just...went off on his own after we had a little disagreement. I tried to follow him, but boy he’s fast. Last I saw, he was headed west. I tried to call him with these communicators, but his is offline. I fear the worst has happened to him.”

Toei Sonic looked at the ground, and a twinge of sadness appeared in his eyes.

“If the worst case scenario is true, if Boom has truly been killed out there, there’s only one thing to do…”

Modern and Archie looked at the smaller hedgehog, hoping for an uplifting message.

“...we move on. If it can’t be helped, let’s not waste more time and risk the lives of everyone in our respective universes.”

Modern and Archie were horrified at the implications of what Toei had just said, but deep down, they knew it ultimately was the right thing to do.

“Alright, we’ll do it. But when we return, I propose that one of us goes to his universe and informs his loved ones of the bad news. He doesn’t deserve to go out on an unknown planet with nobody to remember him. Let’s move, guys,” Archie said as he peeled out from his very spot.

Toei and Modern followed suit, tearing across the desert like three whirlwinds. 

Many miles away on this mysterious and strange planet, Riders and Fleetway continued to bicker endlessly about idiotic things.

“-and another thing! You hitting on Blaze back there was completely unnecessary! Jeez man, do you have any respect in you?” Fleetway asked the skateboarding hedgehog.

“Well, yeah man. I respect some people. But, Blaze was practically asking for it when she decided to wear that outfit, man. She’s got curves in all the right places, if ya catch my drift. If I could get my hands on that, I’ll be a happy guy,” Riders said.

Fleetway grimaced.

“You’re sick, you know that? You barely even know the girl, and you already wanna go to town with her? That’s terrible. I’ll admit, I’m generally a terrible person, so when you hear it from me, it’s not hypocrisy. It’s the truth.”

Fleetway, normally being an aloof, non-caring, rude slacker, had actually managed to give out some good advice. But Riders wasn’t having any of it.

“You think you have the right to lecture me? I thought I escaped all that when I moved outta my parents’ house. I didn’t exactly agree to all this, just to be yelled at by an alternate dimension version of myself! If you have a problem with how I do things, why don’tcha just shut up and deal with it?” he exclaimed.

Fleetway chuckled and sneered at him.

“Oh really? What makes you think I can’t lay you flat right here, right now?” he asked.

Riders stopped skating on his board.

“Oh, I’m sure you can’t. You’re way shorter than I am. It would only take a second for me to send you flying across this gosh-darn planet!”

Both of them growled at each other and got in each other’s faces. It was clear that a fight was about to begin. 

Suddenly, both of their chest communicators began to flash their respective colors, and a hologram was cast from both into the sky.

It was Blaze, the mysterious Dimensional Sentinel.

“Please, both of you, don’t fight. Remember, you’re here to eliminate the entity and prevent the multiverse from being destroyed! I assure you, once you defeat it, you’ll be compensated in full. It will be worth all the effort,” she told them.

Fleetway, still in a bad mood, didn’t hesitate to speak his mind.

“Monetary compensation sounds great and all, but what exactly is this entity that you tell us about? All we know is that it can destroy stuff. That’s well and good, but what  _ is  _ it?”

Blaze diverted her eyes and cleared her throat.

“I uhh... I’m afraid I don’t understand the question,” she said, sounding a bit suspicious.

“Aw drop the facade! You know what I asked you, so answer!”

Finally, she caved.

“Alright, alright. I’m not supposed to let the mortals know this, but I think it’s worth the risk. The entity’s actual name is Mechallix, and he is a robot created by an evil mastermind called Dr. Robotnix. Robotnix had always been bent on dominating the multiverse, but when we Sentinels reported his plans to our bosses, the Superiors, they cast him from his own dimension and banned him from returning. 

He was exiled to a whole nother dimension, just known as the Null Space. Robotnix built Mechallix as an instrument of destruction, to bring revenge on those who exiled him from reality. That is all I know,” Blaze finished.

Fleetway and Riders looked at each other, looks of horror all over their faces.

“I...I didn’t know it was that bad. Looks like we’re just impeding the progress, fighting like this, eh? Cmon, let’s you and me show this creep how we Sonics handle people like him,” Fleetway said.

Riders hopped on his board and nodded in response.

“Good to see you’ve made up. I’ll leave you to it. Good luck!” Blaze said.

The hologram disappeared and both Sonics’ communicators stopped flashing. 

Fleetway dashed off, with Riders on his tail. The both of them were moving at a quick pace and were soon fifty miles from where they started. 

But on the horizon, Riders spotted something moving at speeds even faster than theirs. Was it another team of Sonics? Or was it an enemy? They corrected their course, and planned to intercept the moving object. They’d reach the intercept point in one minute.


End file.
